


Шёлковый (Silky)

by stary_melnik



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Реакция Пеппер на необычное бельё оказалась... непредсказуемой.





	Шёлковый (Silky)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/718847) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



— Это не твои трусы, детка.

Пеппер в испуге выпускает из рук тёмно-синий шёлк. Она поворачивается и натыкается на абсолютно непроницаемый взгляд Тони, лениво облокотившегося на стену. Пеппер хочет пробормотать что-то вроде извинения, сказать, что не знала, что удивлена, и что её это абсолютно не волнует, честно, да вообще это не важно, и она точно всё понимает...

— Надень их, — вместо всех оправданий произносит она.

— Нет, — он поднимает их и, случайно задев её плечом, идёт в сторону гардероба.

— Прости, — она и правда начала бормотать, — я просто... я не хотела... это...

— Что? — он высунул голову из-за двери. — Эти уже грязные.

Пока Пеппер пытается заставить свой мозг снова работать, он выходит, одетый лишь в свою классическую рубашку и красные, словно пожарная машина, трусы — она не знает, почему, но их цвет отчего-то кажется ей предсказуемым, — отделанные чёрным кружевом и с маленьким бантиком спереди. Они с низкой посадкой, такой низкой, что если Тони возбудится, его член легко выглянет наружу.

— На кровать, — Тони послушно идёт в указанную сторону, а Пеппер следует за ним.

Она пристраивается рядом, даже не потрудившись снять туфли, слегка раздвигает ему ноги и почти грубо целует. Она ни о чём его не предупреждает, не даёт времени отказаться или подумать о том, как это неловко; она просто проводит языком по шёлку трусов, очерчивая линию его члена. Добравшись до головки, Пеппер начинает сосать её так неистово, что Тони сразу же подаётся ей навстречу. Обеими руками она отталкивает его бёдра обратно на кровать и прижимает так, что он никуда не может сдвинуться, сбежать или сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме как позволить ей вытворять то, что она хочет.

Член твердеет в рекордные сроки; Пеппер зубами стягивает резинку трусов вниз — так, чтобы полностью взять его в рот до тех пор, пока головка не упрётся в горло. Приходится очень крепко держать Тони, потому что тот норовит самостоятельно втолкнуться в её рот. Пеппер слышит, как он умоляет, выпрашивает что-то, но это всё так далеко и несущественно, что она почти не обращает внимание на его мольбы.

Она решает ослабить хватку одной руки и сильнее упирается в его бедро второй. Это того стоит — теперь она может дотронуться до его яиц, провести ладонью по гладкой красной ткани, играя с ними. Ей настолько хорошо, что из её горла раздаётся сдавленный стон, который посылает вибрации по его члену. Тони вскрикивает и запускает руку ей в волосы. Пеппер нетерпеливо сбрасывает руку — это её шоу, а не его.

Теперь он умоляет о том, чтобы наконец кончить и завершить эту пытку. Она думает, что надо бы запретить, приказать подождать, но он уже содрогается, и она понимает, что ещё большего отклика на свои действия получить просто невозможно.

— Давай, — просто говорит она, на секунду отстранившись и снова опускаясь, она двигается настолько быстро, насколько может. Он кончает, выкрикивая её имя так громко, что кажется, будто стены вокруг сотрясаются.

 

Пеппер свешивает ноги с кровати и аккуратно натягивает его бельё обратно. Тони выглядит слегка запыхавшимся.

— Полагаю, я не должен их выкидывать.

— Мне всё равно, во что ты одеваешься, Тони, — она пытается казаться равнодушной, но щёки предательски пылают.

— Тогда, полагаю, я должен купить ещё больше, — говорит он, присаживаясь на постели. Он хватает её за талию и тянет к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй, пока его рука забирается под юбку. Она случайно кусает его губу, когда он сдвигает её трусы и запускает пальцы во влагалище. Он так легко скользит в ней, она такая влажная, что внутренняя сторона её бёдер вмиг становится мокрой. — Боже всемогущий, — он трахает её несколькими пальцами, одновременно поглаживая клитор подушечкой большого пальца, — гораздо, гораздо больше.

— Быстрее, — Пеппер откидывает голову назад, а Тони, не стесняясь, любуется её телом, одной рукой держит её и насаживает на пальцы второй руки. То, как быстро она приближается к оргазму, сводит его с ума — и дело всего лишь в его талантливых пальцах и её грязных мыслях о нём в этих чёртовых трусах, о том, как он одевает или носит их, или о том, как она стягивает их с него, чтобы взять в рот его член или трахнуть в задницу.

Она кончает и почти что падает на него, Тони лениво гладит её по голове, пока она сквозь рубашку обводит реактор ладонью. Она чувствует себя мокрой и липкой, но она точно с ним ещё не закончила. Хотя обоим необходима пара минут отдыха.

— Хочешь, поговорим об этом?

Он опускает руку и задумчиво перебирает её пальцы.

— Я ношу их вне дома, но не потому, что втайне хочу быть женщиной. Это началось где-то в шестнадцать, не из-за какой-то там душевной травмы, а потому, что в них просто охуительно хорошо.

— Думаю, что оно стоит того.

— О да, — он смотрит вниз, — надеюсь, ты их не растянула — это мои любимые.

— Ты вечно растягиваешь мои, — возражает она. — Но с ними всё в порядке.

— Хорошо, — он целует её в макушку и мягко высвобождается из объятий. — Мне нужен стакан воды. И может, ещё шоколадный батончик. А тебе? Всё хорошо?

— Да, пожалуй, мне нужно полотенце.

— И мы просто испортим его, — он выразительно смотрит на неё, а Пеппер в ответ лишь закатывает глаза. — Ладно, полотенце. Может, что-то сладкое?

— А у нас остались батончики Карамело?

— Думаешь, я мог забыть про них? Так, ладно, не отвечай. Ты думаешь, Джарвис мог забыть про них?

— Просто принеси мне батончик.

— Сию минуту! — говорит он, поднимаясь с кровати и двигаясь в сторону кухни. Она приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на удаляющуюся фигуру. Красная ткань тесно прилегает к его заднице, очерчивая каждый изгиб, каждую мышцу.

О, она точно разорвёт их.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718847 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
